1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a device for connecting a sports boot with a sliding means, in particular a ski binding for cross-country skis and touring skis, with a step-in mechanism.
2. Prior Art
Cross-country ski bindings presently on the market are characterized by axes of rotation located at the tip of the boot or slightly behind the tip of the boot. This results in an unnatural rolling-off movement over the tilting edge forming under the tip of the boot, requiring the use of more strength and possibly causing pain in the toe region (also “bruised toes”) in addition.
Moreover, these systems are characterized in that the axis provided in the boot is clamped by the ski binding by means of a type of toggle lever between two metal shells. Particularly in the rolling-off position, if transverse forces occur, this connection is not rigidly positively locked, which results in a yielding of the system and thus in a reduced controllability of the ski.
In the embodiment as an automatic binding, this disadvantage is even more evident, since the pressure springs used there in general can apply less closing forces than the toggle lever mechanism used in manual systems.
A further disadvantage of presently used bindings consists in that the bolt which is cast into the boot is anchored transversely to the groove extending in the boot sole, whereby cleaning of the latter if it is filled with dirt or ice is rendered more difficult.
Finally, a ski binding destined for ski-touring has become known from DE 3 141 425, in which latching bolts shiftable transversely to the longitudinal direction of the ski engage in lateral recesses of the boot sole in the tip region thereof. In this ski binding, the free ends of the latching bolts are designed according to a rotationally symmetrical curve so as to allow for an easy overcoming of forces in all directions relative to the corresponding bore. Thus, this binding is designed as a safety binding. The known safety bindings of the described type are not suitable for Nordic sports, in particular for top-level sports.